Our First Times
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: En una relación todos los momentos son inolvidables cuando los pasabas con alguien que amas. Sin embargo, los momentos que suelen marcanos significativamente son las primeras veces; tales como un primer beso, su primera cita o la primera vez que sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola.


**Dos fics seguidos, eso debe ser un record para mí c':**

 **Espero que les guste esta cosa que hice y la disfruten~**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene algo de lime (?) (bien caca pero sigue siendo lime)**

 **Este fic es parte del "Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio".**

* * *

 ** _Our First Times_**

Las primeras veces siempre eran un punto de inicio, especialmente en muchas relaciones; especialmente primerizas. Marcaban una parte de nuestra vida aun si había sido una experiencia algo desagradable o que nos hacía preguntarnos «¿realmente pasó esto?» Algunos lo verían como algo sin mucha importancia, simplemente el camino para nuevas experiencias y ya, pero habían otras personas que de seguro atesorarían estos recuerdos aun si no habían sido al lado de la persona correcta.

Para Yuri Plisetsky, sus primeras veces siempre fue como una caja llena de sorpresas.

Su primera cita fue bastante especial a decir verdad y esto se debía en gran parte a JJ.

El canadiense se había quedado pensando por un largo rato de cómo sería una cita perfecta para su adorable gatito de hielo. Al principio pensó en lo típico: una cena romántica, ir a ver una película y luego caminar de las manos por ahí para aprovechar el ambiente. ¡Pero se suponía que era el Rey JJ! Obviamente no tenía que ser algo típico, tenía que ser algo legendario, memorable, algo que sorprendiera a su amado. Oh, definitivamente sorprendería a su hermosa reina.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —preguntó Yuri sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigían, habían estado viajando un largo rato en auto después de todo.

—Es una sorpresa gatito —dijo con una sonrisa algo coqueta. Yuri simplemente chasqueó la lengua y siguió escuchando música esperando que no lo metiera en nada raro.

Pero vaya que se había equivocado…

—¡¿Qué carajos es esto?! —exclamó Yuri totalmente sorprendido de verse a sí mismo en un maldito globo aerostático.

—Un globo aerostático. ¿No te parece excelente para una primera cita? —dijo Jean con una gran sonrisa.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta imbécil —bufó él en respuesta. Claro, cualquiera simplemente haría una cena romántica, pero ¿qué hacía su novio? Lo llevaba en medio de la nada para subirse a esa maldita cosa.

—Bueno, ahora comencemos a subir.

—Espera ¿qué? —y lentamente sintió como se iba elevando en el aire—. ¿No tendríamos que ir con un profesional? —cuestionó él. Si, debía admitir que no confiaba mucho en esas cosas y menos cuando JJ lo estaba manejando.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Sé perfectamente cómo manejar estas cosas, no es la primera vez que lo hago —dijo con mucha confianza, claro que no la suficiente como para que Yuri confiara en que no iba a matarlos o dejarlos perdidos en medio del bosque.

El rubio observó cómo lentamente las cosas iban tomando el tamaño de una hormiga y una fuerte sensación de vértigo recorrió su cuerpo obligándolo a dejar de mirar. Tomó un largo respiro intentando calmarse un poco, era imposible que le tuviera miedo a las alturas; aunque su miedo podría ser justificable cuando se encontraba solo con JJ en medio de la nada a varios pies sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó él acercándose a su lado—. Aquí podremos tener una romántica cena —dijo mirando el paisaje con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo notó a Yuri algo más calmado de lo normal; demasiado calmado para su gusto. Tenía sus manos firmemente agarradas del borde de la canasta y al fijarse un poco más, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco. Formó una sonrisa de lado ante esto, al parecer a su gatito no le gustaban mucho las alturas. ¿Podía ser más adorable?

—Mira reina, este es nuestro reino —declaró tomándolo por los hombros usando un porte bastante orgulloso.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando reina? —masculló levemente avergonzado por ese abrazo. Aunque era más vergonzoso admitir que aquel gesto lo hizo sentir un poco más seguro.

Finalmente decidió alzar un poco más la mirada para visualizar el paisaje que aquella altura la brindaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante tal escenario; parecía que en cualquier momento podría tocar las nubes, las montañas parecían leves decoraciones hechas en un lienzo y el cielo en ese momento le pareció tan surrealista que pensó que todo esto se trataba de un sueño. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, sí que era hermoso…

En ese momento, para JJ fue el momento perfecto para besarlo. Estaban a gran altura, totalmente solos y el ambiente era el apropiado. Sí, el momento perfecto.

—¡Ahora vamos a comer! —exclamó el menor algo emocionado rompiendo el abrazo para sacar la comida que estaba en una canasta perfectamente decorada.

El canadiense soltó un leve suspiro ante este, su momento perfecto había desaparecido pero bueno, mientras estuviera con su adorable Yuri ¿qué más se podía pedir?

* * *

La primera vez que se besaron fue algo inolvidable ─como también vergonzosa─, algo que en muchos libros o historias cliché definían como algo «mágico» y lo más gracioso de todo es que no fue en un lugar memorable como en su primera cita donde habían tenido esa grandiosa vista del paisaje o bajo un cielo estrellado, no, nada de eso.

JJ lo había besado durante una caminata en las frías calles de Canadá. Yuri lo había ido a visitar ese país luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Leroy ya que el exigía que le prestara algo de atención a su «sensual» novio. Claro que antes habían tenido muchos intentos fallidos de un primer beso, después de todo JJ por lo menos tenía algo experiencia y eso hacía que fuera un poco más lanzado que él ocasionando que Yuri reaccionará de una manera bastante agresiva ya que no estaba acostumbrado para ese tipo de cosas; por eso JJ recibió varios golpes en la cara debido al temperamento de su pareja.

Pero ese momento parecía perfecto según el canadiense. Ambos se encontraban tomados de las manos, las calles estaban algo solitarias y además, la hermosa cara de Yuri fue irresistible para él en ese momento cuando le preguntó algo; incluso olvidó que le estaba preguntando debido a que sus ojos fueron bastante hipnotizantes en ese momento. ¿Acaso podía existir alguien más tierno que él? Posiblemente no, aunque el ruso siempre lo negara.

Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos sintiendo rápidamente el calor de sus mejilla, y la cara de pánico que formó cuando se fue acercando más a él fue sumamente graciosa. Sin poder esperar más juntó finalmente ambos labios. Se notaba que Yuri no tenía nada de experiencia ya que no había movido sus labios en lo absoluto y podía sentir como temblaban un poco. Se quedó un poco más así ya que Yuri en ese momento no lo había golpeado ni parecía querer alejarse tampoco.

Después de unos segundos se alejó notando como su cara estaba totalmente roja.

—Oh, ¿no me digas que ese era tu primer beso? —bromeó él.

—¡Claro que lo era imbécil! —exclamó poniéndose aún más rojo.

—Sí que eres bastante tierno —soltó una leve sonrisa logrando un sonrojo más grande en el rubio.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —y dicho esto, lo golpeó en el estómago para comenzar a caminar más rápido dejándolo atrás.

* * *

Meses después pasó una de las fechas más importantes para muchas parejas: el primer aniversario. Para muchos en ese momento se veía el rumbo que tomaría la relación, otros simplemente lo veían como un día que daría inicio a muchos otros y por supuesto, era el día donde se podía ser lo más romántico posible sin ser exagerado. Y vaya que JJ se divirtió demasiado ese día.

En primer lugar, Yuri no tenía idea de que iban a celebrar su primer aniversario juntos, ya que las competencias estaban cercas y JJ le había dicho que era posible que una competencia se haría en su país así que le resultaría imposible ir. Claro que esto desmotivó totalmente al rubio, pero decidió no demostrarlo mucho para no hacer preocupar al canadiense.

Gran fue su sorpresa al recibir un mensaje de texto ese mismo día diciéndole «asómate por la ventana» y cuando se dirigió a ver, ahí se encontraba el idiota que amaba con una pancarta que decía «¡feliz primer aniversario!». Mentiría si dijera que no se había tropezado cuando se dirigió a abrirle, y jamás le diría que estaba tan emocionado que casi se cae de las escaleras cuando fue a recibirlo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando bajó a verlo y por más ridículo que sonara, se sentía exactamente igual a cuando él le pidió a ser su novio después de una competencia; no fue la cosa más romántica del mundo pero seguía siendo uno de los momentos más especiales para él.

Ahí se encontraba Jean ya con la pancarta a un lado y ahora sostenía en sus brazos un gran ramo de flores y un gato de peluche.

—Pensé que estarías ocupado —murmuró Yuri sin caber de la sorpresa.

—Lo siento por mentirte, pero de verdad quería sorprenderte —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Idiota —masculló él corriendo hasta sus brazos para poder abrazarlo.

Aquel día no se quedaron quietos durante todo el día. Jean lo llevó hasta una fuente de los deseos cerca de ahí, ya que supuestamente existía la tradición de que si pedías un deseo junto a la persona que amaras, vivirían juntos por siempre. Claro que esto sólo era una mentira hecha por él, pero una bastante linda y romántica a decir verdad. Jean no paraba de decirle cuanto lo quería y aprovechaba para abrazarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, aunque tampoco desaprovechaba robarle unos cuantos besos avergonzando notoriamente al ruso que no estaba muy acostumbrado a esto. Por la tarde lo llevó a un restaurante con una habitación privada para ser lo más romántico posibles; fue un milagro que Yuri no se hubiera desmayado por la vergüenza en ese momento.

En ese momento pensó que la cita terminaría ahí, pero no, esa noche más tarde se encontraban sobre una canoa en algún lago de Moscú. ¿Cómo carajos había conseguido meterse en esa situación? A veces olvidaba que JJ era totalmente impredecible.

Una vez que estuvieron en la mitad del lago bajo el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, JJ sacó una caja bastante pequeña pero bien decorada y adentro de esta se encontraban unos anillos de parejas. Yuri lo miró perplejo ante esto sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y esas famosas «mariposas en el estómago» hacían su aparición.

—Yuri, realmente este año contigo ha sido uno de los mejores que he tenido en esta vida y espero que compartamos muchos más en el futuro —comenzó a decir mientras comenzaba a ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular—. Este anillo será una prueba de mi amor, así que espero que siempre lo uses, y que cada vez que te sientas triste lo veas y recuerdes todos los momentos que pasamos juntos para poder hacerte sonreír. Te amo, Yuri —dicho esto besó su mano con dulzura para luego mirarlo tiernamente.

En ese momento sintió como su corazón casi estalla por todas las emocionas que tenía en este momento. Se podía decir que supo cómo se sentía la absoluta felicidad en aquel instante, con las estrellas siendo testigos de este evento. Tal vez por eso mismo se atrevió a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras pronunciaba igualmente un «te amo» para luego besarlo con total dulzura ─algo no muy propio de él pero se encontraba realmente conmovido en ese momento─ para la sorpresa de Leroy quien no dudo en corresponder a los pocos segundos.

Estando totalmente solos pudieron demostrar su amor sin ningún tipo de vergüenza alguna.

* * *

Un tiempo después de su primer aniversario, pasó su primera vez como tal. «Sexo» como lo llamarían mucho, «hacer el amor» como lo experimentarían pocos. La noche donde sus cuerpos y corazones se fusionaron en uno solo y donde por primera vez Yuri experimentó un placer como aquel.

Claro que para JJ era todo un dilema, al principio no se había atrevido a hacer nada ya que Yuri seguía siendo un menor de edad y eso era ilegal ¿no? Aunque bueno ya estar saliendo con él podía suponer un grave delito. Además, ante sus ojos; y aunque de su boca salieran palabras bastante groseras, lo seguía considerando como alguien totalmente inocente y el simple pensamiento de hacer algo pervertido con él ya su mente lo tachaba como el peor de todos los pecados. Sí, algo patético para alguien como él especialmente cuando se encontraba algo desesperado por hacerlo.

Finalmente pasó, ambos habían coincidido en una competencia después de tanto tiempo, esta parecía una ocasión única en la vida. Jean lo invitó a su habitación esa misma noche, y aunque ninguno dijo nada al respecto, tenían ese presentimiento de que subirían otro escalón en su relación. Ambos estaban nerviosos, claro que JJ no lo demostraba tanto ya que si tenía un poco más de experiencia que Yuri, pero aun así pensar que podría hacer algo que lo incomodara le carcomía la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si hacía algo mal? ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba? Esas eran las dudas más frecuentes en su cabeza.

Yuri era el más nervioso en todo esto, sus manos temblaban y sentía que podía golpearlo en cualquier momento por culpa de la vergüenza que sentía arruinando así el momento. Se sintió como un total inexperto cuando Jean comenzó a besarlo a pesar de que ya habían hecho esto varias veces, pero al pasar los segundos se fue acostumbrando y ganó algo de confianza de nuevo. Sin embargo, volvió a acobardarse cuando JJ comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa.

—Yuri, no te preocupes, no haré nada que no te guste —dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos, Yuri simplemente asintió antes de que se volvieran a besar de nuevo.

Jean sintió como el rubio temblaba cada vez que rozaba su pálida y suave piel, y sabía qué hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no alejarlo de una patada.

Los besos ya no fueron únicamente en los labios, él comenzó a bajar por su cuello quitándole la camisa en el proceso para poder ver mejor su piel. Yuri se sintió algo cohibido ante esto y mordía su labio inferior en un intento que no salieran esos sonidos vergonzosos. A Jean le sorprendió verlo en una actitud tan sumisa pero eso dejó de importarle cuando vio aquella cara angelical mostrar una expresión de total excitación.

No sabían cuánto tiempo se habían pasado besándose, acariciando la piel del otro como si no hubiera mañana, pero cuando ya ambos se encontraban desnudos, Yuri entendió que el momento más vergonzoso había llegado. La preparación fue una de las experiencias más vergonzosas en toda su existencia, tanto así, que tuvo que ocultar su cara con una almohada para sentirse más a «salvo».

Cuando ambos se unieron, fue una de las sensaciones más extrañas que jamás había tenido en toda su vida; sus dudas desaparecieron, sus temores se esfumaron y sus sentidos se intensificaron llevándolos a una especie de éxtasis. Era algo que no podía poner en simples palabras pero a la vez sentía que habían un montón de cosas que decir sobre este momento. Por eso mismo, no dudó ni un momento en abandonar su «refugio» para luego abrazar con fuerza a Jean mientras susurraba suavemente su nombre como si en trance se encontrara. Una noche inolvidable para ambos.

Claro que al día siguiente JJ tuvo que servir de esclavo para Yuri literalmente, ya que éste sentía tal dolor en su parte baja que no pudo salir de la cama en todo el día.

* * *

No todos los recuerdos eran agradables, había algunos que le causaban una sensación de vacío cada vez que pensaba en ellos, como la primera vez que pelearon. Ellos usualmente tenían sus discusiones, pero más que todo era sobre JJ diciendo algo estúpido y Yuri regañándolo por esto y/o golpeándolo, pero esta vez era algo realmente serio.

Yuri últimamente se sentía estresado y más que todo presionado debido a una nueva coreografía que por más que intentaba, no le salía perfecta. Era tal como cuando se enfrentó a Katsuki por primera vez donde simplemente sentía que le faltaba ese sentimiento de «Agape» al hacer su presentación, ahora era exactamente igual, por más que se viera bien, él seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Por eso mismo se encontraba más irritable de lo normal y nadie sabía qué hacer para animarlo, ya que ni siquiera quería hablar con alguien.

Para su mala suerte, JJ vino en una sorpresiva visita justo en su peor momento.

Justamente el canadiense había llegado para ver una de sus prácticas, la presión comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo, después de todo ¿quién quería decepcionar a su pareja? Tanto que le había dicho que esta era una de sus mejores coreografías para luego mostrarle algo mediocre hacía que se sintiera más molesto consigo mismo. Tal como esperaba, la práctica fue un verdadero desastre a su parecer.

Se acercó a él soltando un suspiro en el camino, se preguntaba cuál reacción tendría él…

—¡Estuviste genial! —lo halagó el pelinegro, pero en ese momento él simplemente lo tomó como algo que diría por lástima.

—Cállate —masculló para luego tomar un poco de su botella de agua. JJ se mostró algo sorprendido por esto, no tanto por lo que le había dicho ─se lo decía mucho a decir verdad─ sino por el tono que había usado.

—Me pregunto cuando serás más tierno conmigo… —murmuró Jean soltando un suspiro al respecto. Claramente esto lo decía en broma, amaba a su impertinente gatito después de todo, simplemente quería calmar un poco el estrés que tenía, pero al parecer esto había dado el efecto contrario.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —espetó usando un frío tono de voz mientras le dedicaba una cara de suma molestia—. Tsk, ya da igual —dejó la botella de agua en su lugar teniendo intenciones de irse lo antes posible. Realmente no quería desquitarse con él, pero rayos, siempre había sido muy malo controlando sus sentimientos.

—Yuri —Jean alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes de que se fuera.

—¡Deja de ser tan molesto! —exclamó él apartando su brazo sin ninguna delicadeza. Oh mierda, ahora si se había pasado de la raya.

Mientras avanzaba al centro de la pista de nuevo miró de reojo a JJ esperando muy tontamente que simplemente le mostrara su sonrisa idiota de siempre sabiendo que simplemente así era él. Pero él sabía que no iba a ser así, su actitud era totalmente diferente y JJ más que nadie se daría cuenta de ello. Aunque eso no evitó sentir un pequeño retorcijón en su pecho cuando él lo miró de esa forma; su ceño estaba levemente fruncido ─algo muy raro en él─ y soltó un leve suspiro antes de marcharse.

Esto simplemente terminó por empeorar el humor de Yuri, si antes había hecho una pésima presentación, no era comparada a la que había hecho poco después de que se fuera; se había caído, equivocado de saltos y un montón de errores típicos de novatos. Incluso Lilia tuvo que pedirle que descansara en lo que quedaba del día para despejar su mente.

Yuri tomó sus cosas para luego salir refunfuñando del lugar. Tenía que encontrar una manera de reconciliarse con JJ ahora mismo.

Lo llamó una vez que salió, pero por alguna razón aparecía como apagado, de todas formas no le importó y siguió intentando por varias veces. Ver sus llamadas perdidas debía servir de algo ¿no? ¿A quién engañaba? Obviamente debía intentar algo mejor para ganar su perdón.

Comenzó a buscarlo en las cercanías teniendo la leve esperanza de que estuviera sentado por ahí para esperarlo y que su enojo se hubiera desvanecido ─si claro, eso ya era mucho pedir─. Yuri sintió que había buscado por toda la ciudad a su pareja, y cada vez se sentía algo desesperado por encontrarlo, después de todo era la primera vez que lo veía molesto con él y no era para nada agradable. En su trayecto comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron juntos, dándose cuenta de que JJ había sido el que más había aportado en su relación ya que su orgullo no le permitía decir tan fácilmente un «te amo» la mayoría de las veces. Aun se seguía preguntando que había visto Leroy en él y por qué seguía aguantándolo tanto, en serio, realmente era un imbécil.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan solitario antes, era una sensación de abandono que no quería volver a sentir jamás. Finalmente, luego de mucho buscar decidió recorrer el mismo camino que habían hecho en su primer aniversario pensando que así podría tener una pista de él y así fue. Lo encontró luego de varias horas en la misma fuente donde le entregó el anillo, sentando en la orilla con una expresión melancólica, la cual se convirtió en una de sorpresa al verlo ahí. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora? «Lo siento por haberme comportando como un imbécil contigo» si, eso sonaría bien, entonces ¿por qué sus palabras no salían?

—Lo siento Yuri, pero realmente quiero estar solo ahora —dijo soltando un suspiro para luego levantarse de su lugar, era lógico pensar que estaba dispuesto a irse.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua ante esto en señal de molestia, pero no dirigida hacia él sino a sí mismo. ¡Se supone que debía detenerlo ahí mismo!

—JJ, yo… —intentó decir pero tenía su mente tan revuelta intentando hacer una disculpa que simplemente adecuada para él, pero su orgullo tampoco le permitiría decir cosas vergonzosas. Cuanto se odiaba en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, sé que estabas enojado y vine en un mal momento —rayos, esas palabras apuñalaban su consciencia—. Pero creo que también duele un poco, así que será mejor que me tome mi tiempo —lo miró de reojo dedicándole una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. Oh genial, otra puñalada pero esta vez en su corazón. Su mente se puso en alerta ante eso de «tomarse un tiempo», ¿acaso no eran lo que decían las parejas cuándo estaban a punto de terminar?

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo sus pies clavados en la nieve evitando que se moviera. ¡Debía hacer algo ahora! Chasqueó su lengua nuevamente maldiciéndose a sí mismo, esta era la única relación que jamás aceptaría arruinar.

—¡Espera! —exclamó en un arranque de valentía que había salido de la nada. Corrió hasta acortar esos pocos metros que los separaban y abrazó con fuerza su espalda como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de Leroy quien en ese momento quiso girarse para poder observar mejor la tierna expresión que estaría haciendo en ese momento—. Por favor no te voltees —pidió ocultando su rostro en la gruesa chaqueta roja que poseía.

¿Acaso su tierno gatito acababa de decir «por favor»? Esto simplemente aumentó más sus ganas de voltearse para abrazarlo adecuadamente, incluso era un momento perfecto para molestarlo por esto, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sabía que el orgullo del Plisetsky era demasiado grande como para hacer esto con facilidad, y era consciente del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Eso realmente lo lleno de felicidad. Incluso se estaba sonrojando, y eso no era muy común en el rey a decir verdad.

—L-l-lo siento —murmuró abrazándolo más fuerte. No tenía que verlo para saber que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas—. Simplemente no tuve un buen día.

Jean sintió como su pecho explotaría debido a todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, por una parte se encontraba extremadamente feliz de que Yuri hubiera dejado su orgullo a un lado para decir esas palabras y por otra parte se sentía totalmente conmovido por esto mismo. Así que sin agregar nada más, se giró para la sorpresa del rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza, aspirando su aroma como si quisiera recordarlo por siempre.

—Es imposible que pueda enfadarme contigo por tanto tiempo —juntó ambas frentes y tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos antes de besarlo dulcemente.

—Idiota, debes sentirte especial, no soy de disculparme —mencionó él volviendo a su actitud usual pero sus mejillas seguían levemente rojas haciéndolo lucir mucho más tierno.

—Obviamente soy consciente de esto, soy tu rey después de todo ¿no? —soltó una suave risa antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Ambos compartieron muchos más recuerdos, muchas más primeras veces y descubrieron cosas que ni ellos mismos conocían. Al final, de eso constaban las relaciones: un montón de nuevas experiencias y sentimientos que no podías descubrir con nadie más.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer~**

 **Si encuentran algunos errores por favor decirlo para así corregirlo uvu**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
